


All In A Day

by All_the_OTPs, all_the_words95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_OTPs/pseuds/All_the_OTPs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_words95/pseuds/all_the_words95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Anwen was expecting was this. All she wanted was a glass of water. After Anwen wakes up in a forest at 3 in the morning, she is thrown into the world of The Vivax, a group of hidden people preparing for a battle that could take place at any moment. Through all this chaos Anwen must find a way back home whilst protecting her new found friends; who knows maybe even find a little romance along the way. But when time comes will she chose to stay or return home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day

The last thing she was expecting was this. All she wanted was a glass of water.

With her eyes still closed Anwen had thrown away her quilt and shivered at the sudden loss of warmth, before proceeding to fling her legs out of the bed and onto the floor. 

“Huh?” She grumbled tiredly. Scrunching her toes, she attempted to figure out what it was that she felt beneath her bare feet; it definitely wasn’t her old carpet that she had become so used to feeling under her toes. No, this was cold, hard and damp. After a moment of failing to identify what was under her feet, she opened her eyes.

“What?!”

Definitely not her carpet. Rubbing her eyes, Anwen looked around. She was smack bang in the middle of a forest. The last time she had checked she was safely at home but now she was in the middle of a forest at around 3 in the morning. Even that was a guess, her alarm clock wasn’t here. The forest was cold and had an off burnt smell to it. The trees were all bare, charred and dead; like the aftermath of a forest fire. Beneath her feet were the remnants of burnt twigs and leaves, crisp but also a little damp as if they had been sat there for a while. 

Somehow the shoes, socks and jumper she had pre-set just before going to bed were still there. It had become a habit for Anwen to do so each night just in case any emergencies arose and she needed to be prepared. A habit that she was extremely thankful for at this moment in time. Brushing off the soles of her feet she quickly slipped on her socks, pulling them up as high as they would go before putting on her faded and clearly well-loved converse, tying up the laces in the process. Anwen then proceeded to shove on her thick grey hoodie, wishing instantly that she had worn something perhaps a little warmer to bed than her flimsy pyjamas.


End file.
